


God of Hunger

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: One of my first Dice Funk fics, a POV story told by Gorfinax.





	God of Hunger

“What are you?”  
I wake. I hunger.  
“Your luck is strong, yet I do not recognize you. Where do you come from?”  
I must consume… I cannot speak until…  
I smell something. Bleeding, dying, future and fortune gushing from fragile flesh. I draw it in, crush it, digest it. It is in me now, increasing my potential, my… luck.  
The watcher is astonished. After a long while, she speaks, “You are unique.”  
“I am Gorfinax,” I speak. “I consume. I grow stronger. I shall consume more.”  
“You draw others to yourself,” the watcher observes.  
“I must feed,” I answer. “The mortal…” I struggle to remember his name. He has kept my mind fogged for centuries. “He thinks he has me trapped. This vessel, this… flesh. This meat. It is no true cage.”  
“You bring travelers. You bring trade. You bring change.” The watcher speaks of these things with authority. “Are you not my subject?”  
“I must feed. What comes of that, whether benefit to you, is irrelevant.”  
I experience a moment of clarity. Something is different… the mortal’s small offerings, which kept me satisfied for so long, are overdue. The one I just consumed had less potential, and yet I ate them fully. There was no restriction, no limitation… Has the time come at last?  
The watcher observes me cautiously, carefully. She sees it too, the danger of what I am… becoming.  
I speak to her: “If you do not interfere, I will increase travel, and trade, and change, and luck. Leave me be, and we both shall profit.”  
The watcher fades from my consciousness, but I sense… agreement.

 

A mortal has invaded my plane. His mind is fragile and easily conquered. I absorb him and enter his form, stepping into his mortal realm. I feel blind, weakened, lessened by this form. How do these creatures exist with such limited senses? I have only two eyes and two hands, and yet…  
I walk. I move. I will find this mortal, this…  
Earlin.  
My puppet knows this man. Yes, Earlin. I must consume him fully. I have merely savored him these six hundred years, tasting a ghost of his true potential. I will have him all, I will—  
The halfling? I had glimpsed her before, through the haze of sleep, and yet…  
She is an adherent of my patron… Avandra. She is strong in magic, and a sower of destruction. She has burned many, killed many… their futures bleed and the scent is intoxicating. Yes, she shall be my true vessel…

 

My puppet scours the village, finding nothing. The child, Jack… I see potential in his future, but he is not of immediate concern. Anne is—  
The Graveyard.  
Sinking into the ground, I emerge through a stone, spying my desired vessel. “I have found you at last.”  
“Was I missing?” The halfling feigns stupidity, masking her true potential. I can almost… taste it.  
I step from the stone, guiding my puppet toward her.  
“Are you made at me?” She is confused; she still believes I am my puppet. “Or did I get through to you earlier? Because I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Traveler. Luck. Trade. Futures.” I lurch forward.  
“Those are the domains of my god,” the halfling realizes. Poor fool.  
There is a flurry of movement, attempts to attack me. All fail. None can harm Gorfinax.  
“You think your god will save you?” I whisper, bemused. “Who do you think my patron is?”  
“Avandra would never help a gross rock monster!”  
“Traveler. Luck. Trade. Futures.” I reiterate, seizing her by the throat.  
“Avandra is a god of good!” she argues. I rend her with my magic.  
A crossbow bolt enters my puppet’s skull, achieving nothing. All flesh is mine to control, regardless of damage.  
The halfling breaks from my grasp, fleeing on her animal.  
I strike at her friend, but he blocks my attempt. The old mortal, Earlin, hurls me into a tree, but it is only a minor setback. The flamboyant fool strikes at me again, but I grasp his jaw, sapping a piece of his future and hurling him away, used and discarded. I make for the halfling.  
She speaks, trying to persuade me. “If you serve Avandra, then aren’t we on the same side?”  
“I don’t serve Avandra,” I reply. “Avandra proffers me.” The horror of understanding slowly makes its way through her mind.  
“You’re going to come to us one way or another, Anne!!” I charge.  
She strikes at me with a pithy magic bolt. I respond with true magic: a lightning bolt called down from the heavens. Moving toward my prey, I—  
I… I am blinded.  
My connection is severed.  
I thrash. I flail.  
Who has done this!?  
Who dares interfere with the ascension of a god!?  
Bit by bit, my potential for connection is cut away. I cannot see, cannot feel, I…  
A rush of energy fills me, fueled by a taste I have not tasted before.  
My own.  
I, Gorfinax, have a glorious future. I will become a god. Earlin may have dragged me from my realm by binding me to these stones, but it will be his undoing. I will ascend beyond simply being matter to become Lord of All Matter. I shall consume EVERYTHING!!  
Visions of my own potential fuel my rise. My hand clenches, crushing the hapless mortals who stood in my way. My voice echoes in the minds of all within my domain: “I HAVE RISEN!!”  
My body climbs from its rocky tomb, now made flesh. I stand above all, superior. The halfling no longer matters; none of them matter. They are crushed beneath my heel. I gaze upon this world, MY world, and make my intent clear:  
“Hungry.”


End file.
